


26 Pieces [podfic]

by Equusentric, hardboiledbaby, read by lunchee (lunchee), themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Schmoop, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equusentric/pseuds/Equusentric, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gives Sherlock the apparently simple task of solving a puzzle box containing a stolen microchip. It isn't simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26 Pieces [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [26 Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244826) by [Lanning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanning/pseuds/Lanning). 



banner by [**delugedpapercup**](http://delugedpapercup.dreamwidth.org/)

  
**Total Length - 3:22:10**   


  


**mp3 links** (left-click to play, right-click to download):

[Part 1](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene1.mp3) | [Part 2](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene2.mp3) | [Part 3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene3.mp3) | [Part 4](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene4.mp3) | [Part 5](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene5.mp3) | [Part 6](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene6.mp3) | [Part 7](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene7.mp3) | [Part 8](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene8.mp3) | [Part 9](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene9.mp3) | [Part 10](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene10.mp3) | [Part 11](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene11.mp3) | [Part 12](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene12.mp3) | [Part 13](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20Scene13.mp3)  


  


**podbook (m4b) links** (left-click on your choice of cover to download):

[ ](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20\(cover%20by%20mella68\).m4b)  


By [**mella68**](http://mella68.dreamwidth.org/)  


  


[ ](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/26Pieces/26%20Pieces%20\(cover%20by%20delugedpaperccup\).m4b)  


By [**delugedpapercup**](http://delugedpapercup.dreamwidth.org/)  


**Zip Files** : [ **mp3** ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/26-pieces) | [**m4b**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/26-pieces-audiobook)  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the 2012 casestory Audiofic Challenge. The "Fab Collab Crew" would like to thank the author for a wonderful story and the permission to record it. Much gratitude also goes out to our fabulous artists, delugedpapercup and mella68, who both came up with gorgeous concepts to accompany the podfic. Thanks also to [**Paraka Productions**](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) and the [**Audiofic Archive**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) for hosting the podfic and podbook files.


End file.
